Question: If the sales tax in your city is $5.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$168$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.6\%} \times {\$168} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.6\%$ is equivalent to $5.6 \div 100$ $5.6 \div 100 = 0.056$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.056$ $\times$ $$168$ = $$9.41$ You would pay $$9.41$ in sales tax.